1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable flotation device, and more particularly, to an inflatable flotation device which is easily attached to a shot gun or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A problem sometimes encountered, particularly during water related sports such as fishing and duck hunting, is the accidental dropping of expensive gear into a body of water. For example, a shotgun or rifle may inadvertently fall into a water body during hunting, target shooting, or the like. Unless the body of water is shallow, retrieval of the article, that is, shot gun or rifle can be nearly impossible and/or dangerous without additional equipment, such as, scuba diving equipment.
Once an article is submerged, the article may be difficult to locate because of the depth and opacity of the water and/or because of the tendency of the water currents to move the article from the location where it was initially submerged. In addition to the water currents, other conditions of the water may make it dangerous or difficult to retrieve the submerged article. For example, the depth of the water may prevent the searcher from spending a sufficient period of time on the water floor in attempt to locate the submerged article. The water temperature may prevent the searcher from entering the water or may limit the amount of time that the searcher can remain in the water without detrimentally affecting the searcher in conducting his search. And, animals or sea creatures may make entering the water in order to conduct the search a dangerous proposition.
Flotation devices for use with submerged articles have been devised. For example, such a flotation device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,559. This flotation device can be used with a fishing rod. An inflatable balloon is stuffed into a casing with a water-actuated valve and a cartridge with compressed gas. The casing is directly attached to the fishing pole. If the fishing pole should happen to fall into the water, the balloon will inflate causing a cap which encloses the balloon in the casing to blow off and the balloon ejected, thereby bringing the submerged article to the surface. While the inflated balloon may come to the surface of the water, the cap generally falls to the water floor. As a result, in general, this flotation device may only be used once.
Another flotation device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,881. This device is disclosed for specific use with a fishing rod. This device includes a hard casing for holding the flotation components, which inherently prevents inadvertent actuation. The hard casing and components of this flotation device may generally increase the cost of this flotation device.
In addition to the above deficiencies described hereinabove with regard to the prior art flotation devices, these flotation devices may add weight to the article, and in some instances, the flotation device may be cumbersomeness and poorly located on the article.
There is, therefore, a need to provide a submerged article recovery device which is conveniently located on the article.
There is a further need to provide a submerged article recovery device which will not interfere with the normal operation of the article.
And yet, a further need is to provide a submerged article recovery device which is easily attached to an article.